Ghost Rider VS Lobo
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Big the Cat 10/EmperorDedede= Ghost Rider vs. Lobo is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ghost Rider from the Marvel franchise and Lobo from the DC Comics franchise. This page was created by DeathBattleMike, adopted by GalacticAttorney and is now a collab between Big the cat 10 and EmperorDedede. Ghost Rider vs Lobo 2.png|Arceusdon Lobo vs Ghost Rider.PNG|'GameboyAdv' Ghost Rider Lobo Fake Thumbnail.png|'Nkstjoa' Ghost Rider vs. Lobo.png|'GalacticAttorney' GR vs L3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 GR vs L2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 gr vs l.jpg|Simbiothero sketch-1564053074493.png|EmperorDedede V2 Broomm Broommm (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede 20BF1E63-17AE-4080-B913-3B9D986CC61F.png|Pyschomaster35 Johnny Boy vs Long Bow.PNG|DENSTIFY1 sketch-1564219030047.png|EmperorDedede (Joke) RockVSMetal.png|Jioto576 Description Marvel vs DC! Two nearly unkillable bikers enter the ring, but only one will come out alive! Intro (Big the Cat 10) Wiz: Motorcycles are fast vehicles based off of regular bicycles and their riders are typically known for their daredevil personalities. Boomstick: But these bikers are not only badass, but immortal and possess awesome advanced rides to match their great power. Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider. ''' Wiz: And Lobo, the Last Czarnian turned mercenary. '''Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Ghost Rider (Big the Cat 10) Credit for the info on Ghost Rider goes to TheVenomousArchive on DeviantArt. Wiz: Johnathon Blaze was born the son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale who were both fans of dangerous motorcycle and stunt driving however while he was still young his mother and younger siblings left him and his father died in a stunt accident. Boomstick: He was then adopted by his father's partner Craig "Crash" Simpson and lived with Crash's wife and his daughter Roxanne who he fell in love with. Wiz: However Crash was diagnosed with cancer and Johnny turned to the occult to help him solve this problem, hearing of a spell that could summon Satan Johnny tried it out however he ended up summoning the demon Mephisto instead. Boomstick: Johnny made a deal with Mephisto who promised to cure Crash's cancer in exchange for Blaze's loyalty, however Crash died in a stunt soon after being cured. Wiz: But Mephisto's end of the deal still stood and the night after Crash's death Johnny was bonded with the Demon Zarathos transforming into deadly spirit of vengeance, Ghost Rider. Zarathos had previously defeated the orginal Sprit of Vengeance and Naomi Kale's family, the Kale's had been in possession of the Medalion of Power which housed the essence of this orginal Sprit. In the 18th Century, her ancestor Noble Kale was the first member of the Kale line to transform into a Sprit of Vengeance and since then every first born child of the Kale line had become a Sprit of Vengeance. Naomi had made a deal with Mephisto so that Johnny wouldn't be inflicted with the curse but the Demon only promised that Johnny wouldn't become the true Ghost Rider. Boomstick: 'Yawns' Anyway let's start talking about Ghost Rider's abilities. He can normally lift up to 25 tonnes but can increase his strength to lift objects far heavier than this. He's been able to flip a car with a single hand, flip a massive freight train, destroy a tree with a single punch, overpower Venom, trade blows with World War Hulk and one shot Thor. Wiz: He's fast enough to catch a bullet with his teeth, easily block machine gun fire, humiliate Gladiator with his speed, react to and tag Spider-Man and react to and dodge Thor's hammer. He's also pretty durable as he's fallen from an airplane with no damage, been struck by lightning, tanked a combined assault from the likes of Thor, Captain America and Iron Man with their attacks hardly damaging him, taken hits from World War Hulk, tanked a large amount of magic from Doctor Strange and is not affected by bullets which either pass through him or bounce off his bones. Boomstick: Ghost Rider can blast opponents with hellfire with enough force to hurt both Iron Man and Doctor Doom through both of their armours, melt Spider-Man's webbing with ease and One-shot Thor and Hulk. He is able to create constructs out of hellfire including copies of himself which he has used to catch his opponents off guard, absorb fire and hellfire into himself and overwhelm foes with Omni-directional Hellfire blasts capable of destroying entire cities. Ghost Rider is also immune to the effects of hellfire and it is extremely difficult to harm him with it. Wiz: He can also increase his size to give him an advantage in a fight, has a healing factor that enables him to instantly heal from any injury, can open portals to other dimensions, can sense the sins of others and use them to increase his power and send his opponents to the Ghost Rider Plane... 'Boomstick interrupts'. Boomstick: Wait he has his own dimension?! Wiz: Yes he does, while in the plane Ghost Rider's power increases immensely, he can appear and disappear at will, summon unbreakable chains to bind opponents and summon other Ghost Riders from the past to this realm to aid him in battle. Boomstick: So it's kind of like how Scorpion's power increases the longer he stays in the Netherrealm? Wiz: Essentially Yes. Boomstick: Okay. Ghost Rider is also fairly resistant to holy artifacts and beings having laughed while picking up an altar and tanked holy blasts from Archangel Zadkiel and got back up ready to fight. One of his most powerful attacks is the Penance Stare that allows Ghost Rider to unleash hellfire strong enough to destroy the victim's soul by turning their sins against them being able to take down Galactus and Doctor Strange with it. ' Wiz: Ghost Rider's vehicle of choice is his hellcycle that allows him to travel to and from hell, he can use it to fly through space and damage opponents with it's flaming wheels. He can also summon chains that can be used to fight off multiple enemies at once. They can also grow in length, destroy opponent's bodies and souls and have the Penance Stare channeled through them. '''Boomstick: If Johnny is knocked out whilst wielding Ghost Rider's power Zarathos will usually take full control of Ghost Rider's power and take on the opponent himself. Zarathos is a powerful Hell-Lord and is strong enough to cover the earth in flames with his power. He gives Ghost Rider the abilities of telekinesis, elemental control and the ability to create anything when gains control. He can easily take hits from other Hell-Lords and has beaten several of them in their own dimensions. ' Wiz: Ghost Rider has fought an enraged World War Hulk, beaten Mephisto who has matched Galactus in combat, nearly destroyed Mojoworld in a single attack, successfully rallied the combined forces of the Spirits of Vengeance and beat the Archangel Zadkiel and defeated the likes of the Avengers, X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy by himself. '''Boomstick: However, Ghost Rider is still vulnerable to more powerful types of holy artifacts and weapons, is susceptible to having his human form separated from his Demon form and while the Penance Stare is quite powerful, it is pretty inconsistent, not working on the blind and those who do not have souls and being resisted by the likes of Deadpool and Punisher before and it requires eye contact for the attack to be effective. Johnny is also extremely reluctant to let Zarathos take full control of the Ghost Rider's abilities due to the Demon Lord's more destructive nature and usually has to be knocked out to allow Zarathos to gain full control. Wiz: But with his experience and multitude of powers Ghost Rider is one being who you would not want to trifle with! Ghost Rider: I know what it's like to have... something inside you that just wants vengeance, no matter what the cost -- but you can control it! Lobo is the Main Man of DEATH BATTLE! (EmperorDedede) (*Cues: Bad to the Bone*) 'Background' *His Real Name is Unpronounceable *Known as: The Main Man, the Last Czarnian *Height: 6'4 *Weight: 305 lbs *Species: Czarnian *Loves Dolphins Escargoon: Czarnia, a planet inhabited by the race of aliens known as the Czarnians, these beings were a peaceful race, until one of them killed all the other only for fun. Dedede: And this guy was clearly the Last Czarnian, The Main Man, *Tries to pronounce Lobo's Real Name, but we only hear babbling and weird sounds*, Lobo! Escargoon: When Lobo borned, his evil was so obvious that when he was only an infant, he chewed off four of the fingers of the Nurse that delivered him, making the Nurse to went insane and turning her into the first mental pacient of the Planet in ten millennia. Dedede: Later, Lobo knewn that he was special, but he wanted more, so he caused one of his favourite ideas, a Genocide, he created a swarm of Super-Scorpions that killed everyone on his race except him, damm, he even claimed that it was his Science Proyect and he gave himself an A, wow, I wish real Science Proyects were so easy. Escargoon: Later, Lobo became one of the biggest mercenaries on the galaxy, and surprisingly, even with his love for women, violence, alcohol and Heavy Metal, he still has an honor code as a mercenary. Dedede: He also, like all the strong mans, love dolphins! Escargoon: Yes, appart from that, Lobo can't die, since he is banned from both Heaven and Hell, in fact, he made a deal with god to make him inmortal. Dedede: In Rebirth, the new canon by the way, he have a daughter called Crush, she is suppodsely half-human (by mother) and half-czarnian (by father), but Lobo don't known that this daughter exists which is mega sad, thought she have all his powers and the same presonality as well. 'Powers & Arsenal' *Genius Intellect *Inmortality *Super Strenght, Speed and Durability *Expert on Martial Arts *Multilingual *Regeneration *Resitance to Telepathy, Magic, etc *Can create little clones of him by his blood **Those guys are called Sons of Lobo *Weapons Expert *Toon Force *Weakness Detection *Red Lantern Ring *Guns, explosive cigars, shotguns, assorted knives, etc *Ear Chip *Spacehog *Chain-Hook s2ptQdV_d.jpg|Genius Intellect 7EnuAp3_d.jpg|Inmortality 1 vuYAVWI_d.jpg|Inmortality 2 Kx1CbgS_d.jpg|Inmortality 3 Escargoon: Among his powers, we can find his surprisingly Genius intellect, proving to be able to create complex viruses and their antidotes, such as those he deployed in his planet Czarnia to kill his own race. Dedede: Wow, what an asshole, anyways, he have Inmortality, as we already mentioned since his soul can't be in the hell or the heaven. Escargoon: Thanks to that, Lobo's soul is capable to posses a body (like what he did with the snail) and gain his original strenght and durability, later he can return to his original body... But naked... Dedede: He also have some pretty good psyshical attributes, being able to compite with the big guys like Superman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash... And even with Santa Claus! Escargoon: Lobo has trained in almost all the human martial arts, along with some alien martial arts, he also is capable to beat other bounty hunters with basically the same martial arts skills. Dedede: He's also good at languages, since he speaks almost 18,000 different languages throught all the galaxy, man, all the Main Man do make you think that naything is easy, but it isn't. Escargoon: Maybe because he is a Super Genius from another planet? Dedede: Yeah, possibly that... Or possibly not! Escargoon: *Sighs* fine... Anyways, Lobo has proven to be an expert in handling weapons, as he has been able to use numerous guns, knives, and really... REALLY destructive weapons. 'Extra' *Credit for Lobo's Bio goes to TheVenomousArchive in DeviantArt Intermission (Big the Cat 10) Who would you be rooting for? Ghost Rider Lobo DEATH BATTLE! (Big the Cat 10) Results (Emperor Dedede) |-| The Irish VS Writer= Sons of Anarchy heh get it.png|Irish VS Writer Broomm Broommm (Dedede).png|Emperor Dedede V1 Sketch-1564053074493.png|Emperor Dedede V2 20BF1E63-17AE-4080-B913-3B9D986CC61F.png|Psychomaster Description Season 1 Episode 12! Marvel vs DC! The greatest Bikers in comics battle to the very end in a fight of "good" vs evil, Who will be the first to crash and burn? Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Motor Bikes are quite awesome vehicles, sure some of them do kinda pollute a bit more than cars but thanks to their insane speeds and the fact that you are actually feeling the breeze of 60 Miles Per Hour - Can you blame me for liking these things. Boomstick: Wait...You ride a Motor Bike? I never thought you would be the type of person to like that stuff for obvious reasons... Wiz: Well Boomstick, I have a life outside of researching characters and figuring out who would win, I do have other hobbies. Regardless, many people do agree with me as there have been many forms of media include a badass on a bike! Boomstick: And Comics isn't any difference, as these two anti-hero bikers from Marvel and DC who have battled some of the most A-Tier heroes in their universe. Wiz: Ghost Rider - The Spirit of Vengeance of Marvel Comics! Boomstick: And Lobo - The main man of DC Comics. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ghost Rider (Spirit of Vengeance) Wiz: The story of the Ghost Rider began over twenty thousand years ago when the immortals known as the Blood allied themselves with the original Spirits of Vengeance in a war against a soul-stealing demon named Zarathos. Boomstick: To win this war, the Blood created the mystical Medallion of Power, which housed the assembled power of the Spirits of Vengeance. A portion of Zarathos became trapped in this Medallion, too, leading the Blood to decide that the artefact was too powerful to be kept intact. Wiz: he Medallion was broken into shards and placed into the spiritual bloodlines of two families, both of which would be overseen and protected by a Blood named Caretaker. Boomstick: Is he like the Criptkeeper but not deformed? Wiz: What no! Where the hell did you get this idea from, Jaysus Boomstick that is honestly one of the stupidest things you have ever said on this entire show. Boomstick: Well fuck you dude, I swear someday we will have a Death Battle! Wiz: I'd like to see you try! Anyway, Ever since the first Ghost Rider - Noble Kale took up his role many have come after him like Michael Badilino, Deputy Kowalski, Alejandra Jones and so on: But none of them are as popular as Johnny Blaze! Boomstick: Which is really saying something since people like Red Hulk and even Spider-Man have gotten these powers! Wiz: John Blaze was born into a world of motorcycle grease and cheering crowds. The son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale, Johnny spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival, where his parents starred in a stunt show with Craig "Crash" Simpson. Boomstick: But soon his home life ended as his ma left, along with his siblings. But things got even worse when his da died soon after in a stunt accident. Wiz: You'd think that after your da died in a stunt accident you wouldn't take up that occupation but for some reason, he decided to take up this job and he became quite good at it and he knew it. Boomstick: But at the age of 17, learning Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephisto who offers to cure Crash in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. Though Crash is at healthy as an ox wow for a devil he's really nice! Wiz: Until the next day when he died in a stunt accident... Boomstick: ...Wow-what a dick! Wiz: Mephisto considering their contract to be fulfilled, Johnny is forced to leave everything behind as he becomes the latest in a line of hellspawn bounty hunters sent to retrieve damned souls and rogue demons: The Ghost Rider. (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom) Boomstick: Johnny can control and manipulate mystical fire of Hell Fire which sounds pretty damn deadly! Now, these aren't just normal flames that burn things, they can burn the souls and body of his opponent - And it has even melted Spider-Man's webbing that can hold The Human Torch and is considered fireproof! Wiz: With his ability to channel hellfire allows him to imbue objects and vehicles by choice with his mystical element and he can also spew flames from his eyes, mouth, hands and chest to create weaponry including shotguns but we will talk about that later. Boomstick: He can also make walls and his motorbike including his weaponry as we mentioned, but he can also fight with these powers, As he can create hellfire balls, spew out a massive wave and unleash omnidirectional explosions that are stupidly strong to a point where he has harmed the fucking Hulk. Wiz: He is also able to rain down a firestorm of hellfire directly towards the surrounding enemies resulting in devastating destruction. Boomstick: But he can do a lot more than that as he can manipulate the fucking souls of his opponents like he can read the sins of his victims to figure out if they deserve to be fucked up or if they don't which is important since it's his job and all that. Wiz: He can also eat souls if the individual is degenerate and heartless to an extent where the victim becomes lifeless. Boomstick: I wonder what that tastes like? Wiz: I...don't know...that is a good question... Boomstick: See I'm a smart boy! Wiz: Not really Boomstick, Anyway, Ghost Rider is able to traverse different dimensions. Though it may have some complications due to Johnny Blaze unfocused behaviour, he can open vortexes to escape other realms. Boomstick: And if Ghost Rider somehow feels inadequate about himself even though he has a literal fucking flaming skull he can control his size at will. Wiz: That is strange...anyway, Ghost Rider is also immune to holy weapons and beings to a point where he can beat the shite out of angels and just laugh when some poor son of a bitch tried to use it against him. Boomstick: But Ghost Rider's best power is his Penance Stare! Wiz: The Penance Stare practically burns the soul of his foes, It doesn't matter if they are good or evil he can use it on anybody considering he did it on Dr Strange. Boomstick: Galactus was even put to his knees due to this attack, and it is even able to affect other Ghost Riders. Basically, he can do it to anybody he wants and either kill them or make them scarred for life. Wiz: With this, he can control those who are under its effects, use it to learn the history of things he looks at and use it hell he even used it on multiple people at once but even more impressive he did it to an entire planet and recently he is able to incapacitate the inhabitants of Mojoworld without locking into their eyes and still inflicting great suffering. Boomstick OP Son of a Bitch. He can't use it on people who don't really regret their actions against people like The Punisher! Punisher: I regret nothing! Ghost Rider: But you have killed... Wiz: But if you think that Johnny doesn't have anything else to his name you would be dead wrong as he has his trusty stead...his motorbike which is can incinerate anything that gets in his way and he has even used it to fly on Earth and in Space which makes sense since he flew as fast as Mjolnir. Boomstick: This thing is a stuntman's wet dream as it can make jumps from nowhere, drive up walls, transport himself from Earth to Hell or vice versa also he can summon it whenever the hell he wants. Wiz: And remember when we said that he can create weapons like shotguns: Well these shotguns have unlimited ammo that fires hellfire. Boomstick: That is such a beautiful weapon. Wiz: I gotta agree with you on that one, But Ghost Rider's most iconic weapon is his Chains, Which he can channel Hellfire through and if his opponents do dodge these attacks he could just make these chains follow after them. These chains can cut through anything and can spin it fast enough to use as a drill to a point where he can drill through solid rock and as you can guess through human bodies. Boomstick: Okay this guy is pretty badass but you are probably wondering, "Oh what happens if all of his options are fucked" Well he can basically allow Zarathos to take control and becomes god-like and boundless! (Ghost Riders in the Sky) Wiz: Zarathos is immensely powerful as in this form he gains the abilities of Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Strength increases to unknown levels, Able to create whatever he wishes and is able to traverse through time and space on a whim - In this form he has done some insane things like defeat a group of Ghost Riders in five minutes. Boomstick: Hell Doctor Strange even said that if Zarathos had fought World War Hulk he would have won and that's really saying something since World War Hulk has beaten most of the Marvel Universe including the entire X-Men at once! Wiz: He is powerful enough to defeat hell lords in their own dimensions, Most people even flee when Zarathos rears his head and is powerful enough to no-sell many of their attacks or attempt to control them. So yeah pretty damn impressive but sadly Johnny Blaze isn't perfect and he has some flaws to his name. Boomstick: While Zarathos is badass and all that but Johnny is extremely against letting Zarathos take over to the point of having to be knocked out for Zarathos to take control most of the time. Wiz: And the Penance Stare is not always a guaranteed killing move unless someone has sinned quite a lot and regrets it. Boomstick: But still even with all these flaws, Ghost Rider is a scary sight to say the very least - With his flame skull and the fact that his wheels and the bike itself are as well in flames, If I saw this guy coming my way and I have done some bad things...I'd deffo just rage quit because there is no point trying to fight. Ghost Rider: There is but one fate for the guilty. Lobo (Injustice Gods Among Us) Wiz: WIP! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Bikers Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Collaboration Fights Category:EmperorDedede Category:EmperorDedede Season 2 Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music